Setrákus Ra (Lorien Era)
Setrákus Ra is the political and military leader of the Mogadorians. It is also hinted that he may be somewhat of a religious figure. It is mentioned in I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies by Adamus Sutekh that the Mogadorians follow the teachings of Setrákus Ra- who they call their Beloved Leader, through his 'The Great Book'. He is mortal enemies with Pittacus Lore who refers to him as his "counterpart and enemy", he is also the only person who can stand against and defeat him. It is common knowledge (to Reynolds at least), that both Ra and Pittacus communicate with eachother, hence the reason Eight believed himself to be Pittacus Lore's predecessor. Ra travels in a pearly white spherical ship, which arrives in a vortex storm and causes vibrations as it hits the ground. Personality Ra is pure evil and cruel enough to lead the mogadorians into a mass genocide of the Loric. He is also somewhat persuasive, not unlike Hitler, he managed to convince the majority of the Mogadorian race that the Garde are their sworn enemies and as a result they stop at nothing to kill them all. Physical Appearance Setrákus Ra is described as a "monstrous creature", over twenty feet tall with chiseled features and short cropped hair. He has many scars, most notably the large, grotesque purple one on his neck. It is unknown why he is physically different from the other Mogadorians, most notably in his extreme height. But it is suspected that he is one of the 10 Loric Elders and his unique scars mentioned by Six while having a fight with him on his body parts are given by Pittacus Lore due to hers and Setrákus scars are both the same, which could maybe lead that Six is Ra's incarnate. Powers and Abilities Setrákus is a very powerful being and has powers similar to Legacies and carries a number of weapons. The energy his body carries makes the scar on his neck glow. *He can remove the legacies of the Garde putting them at a disadvantage. This first occured when Six tried to stop who she thought was Sarah from her violent seisure, her powers disappear. Later, Setrákus raises his arm and blue electricity shoots from his finger, again voiding Six of her powers. Ra states that if Six was strong enough he would not be able to remove her legacies. This effect is later terminated when Ella throws the mysterious Red Dart. *He has also shown a power similar to Telekinesis where he stopped a blade from hitting him, he also repaired the sword with his mind, as the blade had melted. *Ra has some sort of healing capabilities, whilst battling Six, he stabs a Mogadorian Sword through his chest and drags it downwards and he is pouring with blood, later he seems to be fine. *When leaving the battle at Dulce, Ra and the Mogadorians disappear with a loud explosion, possibly some sort of teleportation capability. *He carries a Golden Cane with a head like that of a hammer and a black eye painted on the side. When thrusted towards a target. the black eye glows red and the victim is "ripped to shreads". The eye of the cane can also scan people and Ra is then able to transform into them, providing that they are alive. *He also uses a Double-headed Whip which lights up with orange flames, if it makes contact with someone's skin it slowly turns the person to rock. The Power of Six Setrákus Ra is seen in many of Four's visions. The first of which is on mogadore where Ra is being told of the events that occured in Paradise, Setrákus then walks towards Four exclaiming how it had been a long time. It is unclear what he meant by this. He is also mentioned when Crayton shares his worries that he will arrive on Earth very soon. Sure enough, Ra arrives on earth shortly after John and Nine escape the Mogadorian mountain base. It is suggested that he notices their presence, but for unknown reasons ignores them. A forcefield is erected at the entrance to the base after he enters, forcing John and Nine to leave Sam inside at the mercy of Ra and the other Mogadorians. The Rise of Nine Setrákus visits Number Four and Number Eight with similar dreams, showing them friends chained and tortured and offering them a deal, they come and fight him/surrender and everyone can live. It is later revealed that Number Nine has been having similar dreams at the same time as Four. When Six is caught in the desert in New Mexico, after being separated from Marina, Eight and Ella, it is revealed that Ra and the Mogadorians have struck a deal with the US government: In return for help hunting the Garde they recieve weapons, other homeland security benefits and a supply of Iridium which is incredibly rare on Earth. Six is thrown in a cell with, who she thinks is, sarah but is actually Setrákus in disguise. When he reveales himself he stops Six's legacies and throws her around the room by her pendant, badly injuring her. Later he requests a fight with Six but claims that she must first earn the right, setting an army of Mogadorians on her. Six fights them with ease before Ra shoots blue electricity from his hand and her Legacies disappear. He then pulls out his whip and it ignites with orange flames. Six manages to dodge his attack and slashes his calf, noticing the strange scars on his ankle. Ra eventually hits Six on the hand with the whip and the wound blackens and grows heavy. Despite this, Six sees an opportunity and stabs a mogadorian sword through his chest and rips it downwards. Setrákus uses his Golden Cane to scan Six and he transforms into her. For Ra to stay in that form Six must be alive so he magnatises her to the ceiling and the blackness spreads until she is encased in black rock. Upon the arrival of John, Marina, Eight, Nine, Bernie Kosar and Ella, Setrákus appears to them as Six. Eight approaches and Ra stabs him through the chest before imobilising the Garde's legacies, making it impossible for Marina to Heal him. Ra transforms to his regular form and battles with Nine whilst an army of Mogadorians arrive. Nine battles valiantly with his Pipe-Staff but Setrákus toys with him, he is eventually hit with the fire whip multiple time and begins to turn into rock, like Six who watches from above. Sarah, shooting a Mogadorian Cannon enters the hall with Ella close behind. Ella throws a Red Dart at Setrákus and he roars. The Red Dart counteracts whatever had removed legacies and they return, empowering the Garde and allowing Marina to heal the injured. Setrákus continues to fight Nine who is breaking out of his casing, the Garde start to regroup and suddenly there is a large explosion and Setrákus and the Mogadorians disappear. Category:Mogadorians Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Setrákus Ra